Heart a la Mode
by MusicAndMemories1412
Summary: Based on the song: Heart a la Mode by Hatsune Miku. Oneshot. Every weekend Miku and Len would hang out with each other. It was supposed to be a normal friend kind of hangout but something was off. Could it be that they were falling for each other?


Summary: Based on the song: Heart a la Mode by Hatsune Miku. Oneshot. Every weekend Miku and Len would hang out with each other. It was supposed to be a normal friend kind of hangout but something was off. Could it be that they were falling for each other?

Hello! This is Hila Howler here! I will be doing Anime fics on NinjaofAwesomeness1412/Rachelle's profile! Anyway, I don't own Vocaloid! If I did Miku and Len would be a cannon a LONG time ago. **Rated T for slight swearing** Enjoy!

 **A Note From The NinjaofAwesomeness1412/Rachelle Kang:** Okay honestly, I have NO CLUE of what the juice this fic is about. EVERYTHING is from Hila Howler. Okay? She can't have an account so I allowed her to publish fics in my account about Anime/Manga. I am not into Anime/Manga though. I am more into cartoons like Randy Cunningham: 9th Grade Ninja.

"RRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNGGGGG!"

Miku slowly reached up to answer her annoying phone.

"Hello? Who is this?" Miku asked groggily.

"Miku! It's me Len! We were going to hangout with each other remember?! It's 10 AM, aren't you supposed to be up?!"

OHMYGOSH! Crap! I am so sorry! I'll be there in about... 30 minutes?"

"Thirty minutes? How much time does a person need to get ready?!" Len was practically shouting into the phone.

"It's different for a girl, O-okay?" ( Author's Note: I cannot relate to this cause' I dress casual XD. But judging by Miku's outfit in the video I would say about thirty minutes.)

Miku quickly ended the call and tried to escape her bed's warmth. About two minutes later, she was on her wobbly "morning" knees.

(A/N: Do you know that feeling when you get out of bed and your knees feel wobbly? That is "morning" knees.)

Miku ran to the bathroom, almost tripping over a pile of clothes on the floor. Then, she quickly brushed her teal hair and put it in two low twin tails, and after that she rushed to put on gold square hoop earrings

She came running out of her bathroom and to the door when she remembered that she was wearing pajamas with leek prints on them.

 _That would've been so embarrassing! Especially since today is the day..._ Her face suddenly flushed a bright pink and the thought made her rush even more, as she dug through piles of clothes on the floor until she found navy blue short shorts and decent long sleeve top.

She then rushed to the kitchen and made herself some instant coffee.

Miku quickly put on her high heel converse, and drained down her coffee as she rushed outside to meet Len.

"I'm sorry I'm late!" Miku exclaimed running toward the gold haired boy.

"It's okay Miku! There's a bakery in the next town and I wanted to try the banana cake there!" Len gave her one of his bright smiles which made her heartbeat go 100 miles per hour.

"S-Sure! Let's go!" Miku exclaimed awkwardly, trying to calm down her racing heart as they went to the train station.

The whole afternoon Miku and Len walked around town looking at shops and the like.

"Len, can I have Ice Cream?" Miku asked

"Ice cream?" Len asked as he pointed to the Ice Cream shop.

Once they went inside, Miku ordered Leek Ice cream and Len ordered Banana Ice Cream.

"Hey Miku."

"Yeah?"

Len stopped to look at Miku.

"M-Miku"

"What?!"

"You have Ice Cream on your face." Len said trying not to crack up.

"WHAT?! WHERE!?" Miku exclaimed flustered.

"Here let me get it for you." He said wiping her face with a napkin.

"YOU DON'T HAVE TO DO IT FOR ME IDIOT!" Miku shrieked, her face bright red.

After that, they had to go to the train station since it was almost night.

"I'm tired..." Len said, yawning. He slowly began to fall asleep, and soon his head rested on Miku's shoulder.

She began to twirl Len's golden hair. _His hair smells nice...he also looks really cute! I could care less if we miss our stop..._

Soon Len woke up and they had to get of at their stop. _I have to confess to him!_

As they were walking to her apartment... "L-L-Len..I need to tell you s-something.." Miku looked at her feet.

"What do you need to tell me?" Len smiled at her. _Why the hell is he making this so hard?!_

 _"_ L-Len, I-I-I-"

"I'm sorry Miku but I'm not waiting any longer."

At this statement, Miku looked up. "Wh-"

Len cupped her Miku's chin and gently pressed his lips against hers. Miku stood in shock and was completely flustered for 3 seconds, and then wrapped her arms around his neck.

Moments later they broke the kiss, Miku's arms still around Len's neck, and she stared intently at his eyes.

"All the time we spend together, the good and the bad, a bitter-sweet mix, I'm gonna treasure every second of it." Miku said, her face a light pink.

"I will too." Len said as he kissed the teal haired girl again.

xXx

KYAAAAAAAA! I have never written a kiss scene before so it was a bit awkward... Hope you liked it! R&R!


End file.
